bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Wrath of the Archdemon: Athena
"Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for you are with me; your rod and your staff they comfort me" Psalm 23:4 Wrath of the Archdemon: Athena Act I First Encounter, Origin of Power It was dark. The night sky was clouded with tall, rolling thunderclouds, crackling and roaring above like an impending invasion or a foreboding prelude of a orchestra, playing doom's tune. The air is cold, electric, and wet, the imminent feeling of rainfall and lightning is almost as inevitable as the blood that will be spilled today. The men in equally dark garments of the Stealth Force knew this, for their tight-bodily garments that covered nearly all of their bodies still felt the elements and made the slight chill go up their spines. They knew why they were here; following their Lieutenant and Captain to seek out and assess the situation, and if possible, eliminate it. The threat was vague that was given to them, but a unveiling of massive Spiritual Pressure originating that of a Hollow or a multitude of Hollows, the answer unclear still, lied in the Cracked Valley, a place where the fields of grass flowed over to tall cliffs and down into many intricate tall rockfaced, intricate canyons, most of it marred with black and gray stone of nearly unknown origin. It was here, at the epicenter of the valley, what looked like a indentation in the eart itself from a large blast of sorts or terrible power, which caused the earth to crack and form the vulgar, twisted canyon valley they see today. And it was also at the epicenter, where the Spiritual Pressure was seen skyrocketing off the readings the 12th Division's Department of Research & Development found on their monitors. The wind blew across the edge of the valley, a flow of dark green grass like rippling of water as the storm began to gather over the valley and canyons. What happened next, was the inevitable. Nearly 50 pairs of feet landed silently on the grassy edge of the cliff, the center of the group had the two high ranking individuals that is the superiors fo the Stealth Force's Punishment Force officers that stood with them. Captain Seu-Feng of the 2nd Division, Commander-In-Chief of the Stealth Force and her subordinate, much to her chagrin, Marechiyo Ōmaeda, Lieutenant of the 2nd Division and Head of the Patrol Corps of the Stealth Force. The most dialouge traded among these fifty Soul Reapers, happened between these two superiors, as always. "C-C-Captain!" The Lieutenant stated out in distress, rubbing his forearms up and down, shivering and blue-faced with fear, "this place is scary! Why are we the only ones here and why are we so far away from the Soul Society?!-" WHAM! A solid back handed fist indented the Lieutenant's face comically, causing him to flail his arms in alarm and muffled painful pleas and cries from the unwaranted, as far as he knew, attack. "Stop your whining, Lieutenant! If you paid any attention during the debriefing instead of primping your pigish face and stuffing it full of junk, you would know that the origin of the Hollow Spiritual Pressure came from here. This is legendary area, the Cracked Valley, to a battle fought with a powerful force that once served the Soul King. It is said to be a large burial ground of the very species that fought and died against the Soul Reapers, as well as many Zanpakuto shards. Pay more respect here you fool, or you'll die of your ignorance!" "S-So cruel!" the Lieutenant cried and stroked his face gingerly, aware that some bruising will diminsh the beauty of his wonderful 'beautiful' face. Little did they know, the enemy was already aware of their presence.... "Let's move! Spread out and find the source of the Spiritual Pressure anonymoly! If you locate the enemy, don't engage and wait for the rest of us! If they attack, defend yourself!" Seu-Feng shouted out to her subordinates, all of them dispatching after a brief acknowledging nod from all of them simultaneously before using Flash Step, disappearing as silently as they came. However, her Lieutenant on the other hand, "Y-Y-Yes, Captain!" He stuttered, afraid at what he might find and had almost no intention on fighting the enemy alone at all. With a glare directed at him from his Captain, he immediately gulped and disappeared in a Flash Step of his own, disappearing towards the large, ruined valley and canyons. Seu-Feng took a deep breath, before exhaling, narrowing her eyes as she had felt the foreboding feeling that something of incredible power lurked within the valley. And she might not live to tell about it... Shaking her head, she moved in a rapid Flash Step of her own, moving much swifter and farther than her subordinates, aiming to move towards the center of the valley itself. Her hair whipped around, her cloak billowed around her lithe, black garbed form, her eyes cool and narrowed, giving her from the flashing lightning and thunder the appearance of a fearless demon. To anyone else, it would look like a challenge... But as soon as Seu-Feng dropped onto the ground, her slip-on sandals clacked noislessly against the uneven rock formation below her as she looked, in the center of the cracked earthen landscape rested a figure whose demonic visage knew no bounds. It radiated power...power she had never thought possible but of her Head Captain to possess. The power to shake herself to her core and her blood grow cold. As soon as her men descended soundlessly, albeit her Lieutenant was whimpering and complaining so loud its a wonder he didn't die first, much to her chagrin, they all grew silent as they all felt in a joining terror of the amazing power the Hollow before them had. "C...C...Captain?" Lieutenant Ōmaeda spoke aloud in a hoarse gasp, his face turned blue with fear and sweat came down like a rainstorm, symbolizing the downpour they have to face in a matter of minutes. "I-Is that a Vasto Lorde? A Hollow Lord?" One of the Stealth Force officers spoke aloud in a clear show of attempting to stave the fear within his own body. "It could be a Adhuchas, but I've never seen any with the level of Spiritual Pressure its giving off," a bald-headed Stealth Force officer responded. "Cease the chatter!" Seu-Feng said with a strong voice, her teeth bit down on the inside of her mouth, drawing blood to keep her own cool, looking over at her men, "this is the threat, the source of the incredible Hollow Power. Prepare to engage on my command!" "Yes, Captain!" They all said in unison, remembering their place in unison and began crouching, reaching for their individual Zanpakutos, beginning to unsheathe them with audible clicks and scrapes of metal meeting the sheathes. "F-Fight...that thing?! We must be insane?!" Ōmaeda thought with remorse and terror, his hand instinctively reached for his own Zanpakuto, but did not dare to unsheathe it, for fear of provoking the monster. This creature that stood before the Stealth Force was floating just a few feet off of the ground, it's legs put togather, it's arms spread out to it's sides, and it's two pronged tail slowly whirling around it. It's skin was a blackish blue shade, and it possessed numerous pieces of what appeared to be armor all around it's body. It's most notable traits however, were it's head and it's shoulders. The head itself was like a helmet of sorts, covering the top half of it. From the center of it emerged two black forward facing horns, one shorter than the other, and below them were two black holes, presumidibly where it's eyes would be. On it's shoulders were two similar shaped heads with pincher like blades on their lower facing side. They looked similar in design to the helmet itself, albeit split into two of course. Both of them had a similar black hole in their center each. It's chest also possessed two holes within it as well. One would normally expect it to be a demon, if they relied solely on their vision of course. With a piercing echo like noise, the eye on it's right shoulder revealed itself to be yellow and hollowish in appearance. Right after that, it's left hand counter part followed, then the right eye on the chest piece, then the left eye on the chest piece. After these eyes were open and upon the large squad of Soul Reapers, the eyes on the figures head opened, and a sinister growl was emited from the creatures mouth. The collaboration of soul reapers gasped, groaned, and yelled out from the grotesque display following by the gusting wind that came from its distinguishable Hollow-like roar, even Seu-Feng twitched and bit on her lip as her hair dangled all over behind her head and neck, fiercer than the winds of the above storm ever did, but her eyes were keen and poised to strike. With a raise of her hand, she shouted out, "Men! Formation D, Black Wasp Strike!" "Yes sir!" They say in unison, only Ōmaeda stayed behind as he backed up from the vicious, bloodthirsty abomination before him. As they charged towards their target with deft speed only known to their Division and their Force, they initialized a number of Flash Steps, appearing in a V-shaped position, as they all began throwing throwing knives to and fro, but not aiming for the beast, but rather stringing up a series of nigh invisible lines, strung with specially crafted Spiritual particles. Once completed, all of the men strung their spiritual energy into the twine, causing a series of blue electric lines to go forth from the lines around the beast and electrocute it high intensity, aiming to both shock and cut into the hollow's flesh, weakening it for a killing blow. The bald-headed Stealth Soul Reaper, drew his sword, looking onward towards the beast, saying lowly, "You're mine monster," before he Flash Stepped, appearing just past the beast as he cut along its neck and shoulderblade, his sword brimmed with the electric energy that continued to attempt to damage it as well as restrain it. The Hollow's expression did not change as it looked to both it's left and it's right, taking note of the enemies formation. It touched one of the blue lines with it's finger, seemingly curious as to what manner of attack the Soul Reapers had used against him. It almost felt as if though he was ignoring the Soul Reaper officer that had just struck him. A slight grin came across the creature's tooth filled mouth. Had the officer looked down, he would have noticed the Hollow's razor-sharp, two pronged tail coming straight from under him, aiming for the center of his torso... "Shi-gurrrk!" The officer struck his Zanpakuto in between the pronged tail, but the force was so great, it shattered his sealed Zanpakuto effortlessly, like glass, before a audible ripping and squelching of his chest being impaled all the way through his chest and out of his back, nearly killing him instantly. His body spasmed, thinking how he could've not struck the beast and not notice its extra appendage, before his eyes closed and fell limp, a loud clattering of his weapon's hilt clattering on the rock ground below him, caused the other men to notice but not let up their attack, awaiting orders. "He...he didn't even flinch?!" Ōmaeda gasped, his legs and arms shook as his eyes widened with shock and horror, "he killed an officer without looking and didn't even get phased by the attack?! What the hell is he?!" "Bakudo #30," Seu-Feng had already saw that the lines didn't work long before the beast started tugging at them and killed one of her men, moving with deft speed and proficiency as she strung a inverted triangle of yellow spiritual energy, the result made a set of three yellow beaks while she strung her arm downwards towards her left ankle, in the pose customary to using the Kido, "Shitotsu Sansen!" With the name spoken, and the full power used behind the Kido, despite no incantation being used, the yellow lines launched the three yellow beaks, aiming to strike the Hollow beast along the waist and arms, aiming to propel it across the air towards a nearby boulder. The creature turned it's gaze towards the trio of projectiles, the grin on his face still present. In a quick manner, he licked the blood off of his bloodied tail and began to emit a small amount of his spiritual pressure. This move caused a much more violent wind to spread out, affecting nearly everything in it's vicinity. Though it was spreading around the area, the Hollow was directing most of it towards the three energy beaks that were heading straight for him. Upon contact with the Reitsu, the Kido bolts wobbled and shook, before finally shattering and fading from view. The Hollow simply smirked. The men around the Hollow from a good 15 meters began to cover their faces and dig their heels into the ground from another burst of Spiritual Pressure, mixed in with its own raw Spiritual Power, distorting not only the Bakudo but the special lines that were wrapped around it, snapping off with the sound of piano cords one by one before they were all laying useless on the earthen landscape. "He...he didn't even move, and he destroyed a level 30 Bakudo?! This guy," Ōmaeda shivered, stepping back even moreso, "this guy is a monster!" "I expected as much," Seu-Feng said with a analytically cold voice, as she moved back to grab her Zanpakuto, slowly unsheathing it as she said aloud, "this Hollow is on par by Spiritual Power alone with the Head Captain himself. I don't know if I can kill it, but I will attempt to stave off any attempts in killing the rest of my subordinates." "But Captain-" "Get your useless ass out of her, Lieutenant!" She barked out, spreading her legs out and poised herself to move, "do something useful with your existance and get the information back to Head Captain. Now!" "You'll die!" "Move dammit!" She looked over to him, her eyes wide with adrenaline filled in her body and a look of sheer lethal tenacity. The death glare was all Ōmaeda needed as he began to turn and run, shouting back to his Captain, "I'll get help, I promise Captain!" "I won't hold my breath," Seu-Feng muttered lowly, before she set her eyes back at the monster. "Orders, Captain?!" One of the soul reapers near the Hollow spoke in a tense and unsure voice. "Men, I want you to initiate Formation E, Whirlwind Strike," she raised her hand, then lowered it, shouting out, "now!" "HOOOOHAAAAAAAA!!!" The Soul Reapers all yelled simultaneously, the war cry would ordinarily stunned even the most staunch of foes as they all used Flash Step in unison, surrounding the beast with blades drawn and their numbers surrounding it, all of them aiming to cut and slash the beast as one unit, aiming to kill it in a whirlwind of blades. The creature tilted it's head slightly, seemingly interested in the banter occuring between the Soul Reapers. The eye on it's left shoulder began to follow the fleeing Vice Captain in an almost hungry manner. Showing annoyance at the number of Soul Reapers all converging in on his position, he gave a slight growl and then vanished from the sight of the Soul Reapers using Sonido, reappearing right behind their Captain. He then stood motionless, waiting to see her response. After the men clashed their swords together in a rather series of awkward and missed swings, they all looked around until they saw that Seu-Feng stood still and the towering beast was directly behind her. "So, you know something about assassination, do you beast?" Seu-Feng asked rhetorically, twirling out of her Haori, throwing it up into the air towards the monster's apparent eyes from both its helmeted face and grotesquely torso-located eyes, before Flash Stepping, appearing behind the monster and slashing at his throat with a deft-sped strike. STICK! Her blow had landed successfully on the creature's neck, but no blood was drawn, nor did he physically react. Instead, he gave an amused chuckle before actually speaking to the Captain. "I dare say..." it said with a deep, surprisingly sophisticated, albeit monstrous voice. "...All of this violence and chaos is a sure welcome to one who has been sealed away for nearly 3'000 years." When the words left his mouth, he reached his right hand up in a position to grab her by her head. Its intelligent?! Seu-Feng thought with surprise as he spoke, but made sure not to lose her cool. Seeing the flex of his shoulder and the reac of his hand, allowed her to carefully time a grappel ontop of its head, swinging itself upwards with her feet pointing into the air and her hair draping downwards as she uttered lowly, "Sting all enemies to death," with a subtle glow of crimson spiritual energy, her Zanpakuto transformed, forming a yellow & black vambrace along with a stinger blade pointed out from her middle finger, "Suzumebachi!" Of course anything this powerful would've bound to gain some sort've understanding and plotting if this was a creature as powerful as her Head Captain. However, she did not expect her sword to vibrate so intensely against his skin. The Spiritual Power behind the monster was so vast, a Captain's Sealed form could not even draw blood. However...she had him still right where she wanted him. With a directed glare, she called out to him, "Who are you, monster?! Tell me quickly before I end your existance!" He simply looked up at her, the gaze of all five of his eyes tearing straight through hers. "I am..." The area around him then began to shake violently as the creature spoke in a terrifying voice. "...The True King of Hueco Mundo!" Then, the monster released an even bigger amount of Spiritual Pressure, enough to where it felt as if though the entire world shook by the power of his voice alone. Seu-Feng gritted her teeth, feeling her blood freeze and the wind around her skidded her unwilling feet a good 5 meters backwards from the release of Spiritual Pressure and Power alone, making her lips and cheeks flop as if a high powered fan was placed in front of her, her hair whipped and lashed around her head erratically. "Th-This ends...now!" With a shout whizzing away, moving towards the monster with a speed almost famous by her position as the Commander-in-Chief of the Stealth Force, moving low and aiming a decisive strike of her Suzumebachi just below the monster's right pectoral eye.. SNATCH! Before she had realized it, the Hollow had caught her strike with speed that was almost equal, if not greater than her own. He then held her up to where her face was even with his. He then spoke to her again, his yellow eyes staring straight into her grey ones. "And who might you be...Captain?" "I...I am...," Seu-Feng began saying with a definite surprise and shock as her hand was caught, its force plenty enough to keep her in its vice grip and leveled her right to where her forehead met its. However... "Captain!!!" Ōmaeda shouted out, as he ran back towards her, his hands and arms flopped wildly as he rushed back to her, hoping to rescue her in time. 'That...big...fat...IDIOT!!!' She thought in her mind, but quickly used the diversion of her bumbling lieutenant's appearance to burst her Spiritual Power to its maximum, a large blast of red spiritual energy came from her constricted hand, wrenching it free before a silver, crackling aura surrounded her, mirroring her eyes. "Shunko!" She moved at a hyper version of her speed now, as she commenced a twin knife handed strike to the creature's neck before bringing up a tremendously focused energized kick to its chest, creating a violent blast that shook the ground and air, sending a shockwave that sent the lieutenant backwards, crying out in alarm and indignation. As soon as the strikes were created, she repulsed herself off the monster, and leaped a good 10 meters away, heavily breathing but still strong enough to fight, her crackling aura of Shunko's energies allowed her to move nearly three times as fast as well as discharge powerful and/or swift Hakuda strikes. The only disadvantage she has at the moment is landing a blow with her shikai, seeing as that the monster would not allow her to get that close again unless stunned or incapacitated for a mere few seconds. The Hollow grinned and snickered at the same time as the attack from his target forced him to skid back a good 10 meters. Wiping the dust off of his now cracked chest, and regaining his pose, he turned his attention to the bumbling Vice Captain. "Interesting." He crossed his arms, blocking the eyes on his chest. "You defy her commands in order to preserve her life force." He then lowered his head while closing the eyes in his head. "I would normally scorn you for such an action, but then again, that means more flesh for me to feed on." He then opened his eyes and turned to look at the large group of Stealth Force members that were watching his confrontation with their Captain. "As for them. I grow tired of their interference." He held out his left index finger, near it's tip a string of black lightning began to crackle around it as a dark blue sphere slowly formed near his finger with a deep, electric sound. One would recognize it as a Cero... Seu-Feng quickly looked back with a drastic look on her face, shouting out to them, "Scatter and head to the Soul Society! Inform them of the situation at once!" "Yes sir!" With a quick unanimous understanding, they all quickly spread out, each of them giving each other a wide berth of a good 10 meters apart as they used Flash Step making sure to space away from the direction of the Cero and heading past Seu-Feng, Ōmaeda, and the hulking monstrocity. Ōmaeda on the otherhand, thought quickly how to save his comrades, rushing forward in a unexpectedly swift Flash Step, his own larger than average figure blurring before moving to the space in between Ultharon and the now fleeing Stealth Forces, making a handsign while shouting out, "Oh no you don't, ugly! Bakudo #21, Sekienton!" With a loud declaration and voiding of the incantation, a large burst of red tinted smoke exploded, covering a good 20 meters of space, covering all visibility within that area. Unfortunately, the smoke is as potent as fire smoke, and those who aren't good at using Kido than others tend to..., "Kack! Hack! Man!" Ōmaeda coughed and wiped his teary eyes as he leaped into the air, getting footing on the air above while crouching, unsheathing his Zanpakuto, "I'm still not good with Kido...gotta work on that after tonight's dessert and a well earned massage..." "Idiot! Stay out of my way!" Seu-Feng shouted as she too fled the smoke, but not before holding up a hand towards the directly where her eyes saw him just a mere few seconds ago. With his eyes now covered by her inept lieutenant's distraction, she had time to counterattack it with a bit more direct force. As a orb of yellow electricity formed in her palms, her forearms clasped together as she focused her aim onto the beast's overshadowing form, still visible through the smoke cloud, uttering lowly, "Hado #63, 'Raikōhō!'" With a thunderous roar, the high powered lightning Kido burst forth and moved towards the area with a intense speed and power enough to quake the ground and shatter the earth further for a good 15 meters. The powerful blast of lightning slammed into the cloud of red smoke where the being stood. It unleashed a massive explosion who's orange fire quickly overtook the former red shade. When the fire and smoke cleared, all that remained was a mid sized crater that was a good 10 meters wide... ...but the Hollow was no where in sight. The lieutenant, albeit had to cover his face from the incredible force, was unable to track the movement of the beast below him as the fire blew up mere feet away from his body, sending him sprawling across the air a good few meters before he clawed back upright. "Where did he go?" Ōmaeda asked himself in fear, holding his Zanpakuto with shaking hands as he looked left, right, up and down, even behind himself to track the area the hulking beast went. "Dammit!" Seu-Feng growled as she saw the beast eluded the blast, probably due to the fact his outer 'shell' of skin as she now refered to it since it lacked any blood or life force leaking from it and made sure to avoid the blast. Or he truly began to tire fighting someone below his power scale and aims to finish it in a swift ambush. With a concentrated squint, she initiated the light of Shunko and was covered again in a violent, tense aura of powerful spiritual energy, anticipating a momentary strike from the beast. "You wish to spread word to Soul Society now, eh Captain?" Had she looked up, Seu-Feng would have noticed the creature floating in the air, it's cracked chest fully healed. "Well I'm afraid that I cannot give you the luxury of that chance just yet." He then looked towards the scattered group of Stealth Force members, gaining further and further distance from the area. "Hmm. A simple Cero will not do for a group of that size. I looks like i'm going to have to use my ''Cero." Suddenley, the two blades on the Hollow's shoulders extended to where they fully covered the creatures pectoral eyes. In between them, the same black lightning seen from earlier formed, and in between all of it was a violet sphere that grew to be the same size as his hand. He then looked down towards the two Soul Reapers. "You'll forgive me if it takes too long. I haven't used this attack in centuries." With that, the violet sphere was then discharged towards the group of Soul Reapers, quickly catching up to them at blinding speeds. "No way!" Ōmaeda yelled out in shock, knowing that the rate of speed the sphere traveled there was no chance for him to intercept or even attempt to stop it, watching it as it collided in the midst of the wide array of Stealth Forces in the horizon. Seu-Feng, however, decided to use her attacker's lack of guard, propelled herself faster if even at the rate he shot the sphere, aiming a swift uppercut, infused with the power of Shunko, a loud explsoive shockwave filled the air before the sheer power she used, intending to keep attacking with a barrage of high-sped kicks and punches to overpower her enemy. From the Hollow's mouth emerged a large wad of spit as the uppercut successfully connected with his chin. But his expression remained the same throughout her vast volley of attacks. His armor pieces cracked as his opponent's attacks continously connected with his body, but he appeared to be unfazed. With a sinister cackle, he made his next move. ''SNATCH! Using the same level of speed that he used before, the Hollow's left hand cut through her assault and successfully grabbed her neck. "You're not watching." he said as he turned her around. In the distance, they could both see the sphere that he'd previously shot connect right dead center of the group of Soul Reapers. It then followed with a massive explosion, almost 4 times as big as the Kido Spell Seu-Feng used on him earlier. As the explosion ripped through the air and landscape, tearing up canyons and creating a large dome-shaped excess of energy, roaring and howling in the air, the screams of the men caught in the blast was maganaminously defeaned by the explosion of blue-black energy. Seu-Feng had to cover her eyes from the flashing light, the blast would've blinded lesser Soul Reapers but her timing of closing her eyes kept her sight intact albeit a few spots sported in the corners of her eyes, her ears ringing loudly from the large shockwave created from the explosion, sending rippling winds through the air. Ōmaeda grit his teeth as he watched the explosion and covered his eyes, partially and momentarily blind from the flash of light the Cero created. A rage boiled over his innate fear, seeing his comrades get blown away as they tried to escape. He knew if he tried to make a run for it again, he'd end up like him. Not only that, his Captain would be surely slaughtered by this monster. With a reluctant grunt, he grasped both hands on his weapon and used a unexpected Flash Step, his body moving like a blur through the air before deftly appear below the two of them. "Smash 'em!" He shouted out, a wrecking ball of impressive size came from underneath and arced around, followed by a black chain, elongating along with the ball before the latter struck heavily into the beast's face with a mighty force behind it, "Gegetsuburi!" ' The Hollow, barely affected by the Vice Captain's attack, decided to humor him and released his grip of Seu-Feng. As he dropped her, he turned to face his new attacker. "So you prefer to fight with weapons rather than your fists do you boy?" He then held out his right hand and a strange silver dust that seemingly appeared from the air began to form into a shape within his palm. "Very well then, I will honor your challenge." Then, with a flash of light, the silver dust formed into a magnificent claymore like weapon with a black handle. He then pointed it straight at Omaeda, challenging him to fight him one on one. "Now you will witness the glory of Soberana Absoluta firsthand!" "Ha!" Ōmaeda laughed out confidently, before pointing to him, "you're obviously arrogant if you believe a rich, classy, stylishly good looking lieutenant like myself would actually engage in one-on-one weapon combat! Do you really think a Lieutenant could hope to harm you with just shikai?!" As Ōmaeda kept talking his usual bravado, Seu-Feng immediately deactivated her Shunko before pointing her left two forefingers, "'Bakudo # 61, 'Rikujōkōrō!'" As she shouted, a number of yellow rods flew outwards at amazing speed before slamming into his waist, constricting and halting his movements temporarily. "Lieutenant!" Seu-Feng called out to him as she backpedaled a good distance, employing several Flash 'Steps' before appearing a good kilometer away, an aura of red spiritual energy gathered around as she began to ready herself for her next move. "HAHAHA!" Ōmaeda laughed aloud, diving downwards before striking his shikai's ball deep into the ground, before a number of now visible violet chains gathered around Ultharon's brutish form tying him tightly as it stemmed from the back of his head and linked to his Zanpakuto below, "Bakudo #65, Musaba Baindo( 結ばにバインド, Lit Translation, "Knotted Binds,")! I needed to make physical contact with someone before I could use this...and its the only high level technique I've learned since the Winter War, but its by far one of the most effective binding spells!" "BAN-KAI!" A loud shout was heard in the distance and Spiritual Power gave way to amazing spiritual pressure, weighing down and roaring in the air, as a fissure of red energy shot up into the sky, causing the storm to give way a number of lightning strikes, thunderclaps, and a sheet of rain descended down afterwards. To Ultharon's eyes, he would see a soaking wet, black clothed woman holding a large yellow hornet-like stinger in the form of a artillery weapon. The Hollow sneered, grasping his sword while binded. "Do you really expect to contain ME of all people with such an arrogant strategy?" He then turned to where he was facing Seu-Feng. "Ah. So this is your Bankai is it Captain?" he said with a confident growl. "Very well then. I will humor you. I am going to give you ONE chance to impress me. Should you fail, I will ensure that you suffer greatly for not giving me a worthy challenge." He then looked down towards Omaeda. "And don't get your hopes up now boy. After this, I'm going to make you wish that you could ''defeat me with just your Shikai alone." Seu-Feng could hear his voice billow over the expanse despite the physics that were being defied in the mere act by his words spoken and heard so clearly over the storm and pouring rain. Seu-Feng lowered her Bankai's stinger launcher at Ultharon, orange streams of energy began to gather around the weapon, coming all around the air, Spiritrons being absorbed from both her own Spiritual Power and the air itself. As Seu-Feng kept her left eye closed, she could feel the cloth on her arms wetly clinging onto her skin and the flailing of her hair as the winds buckled, flashes of lightning lit up the dark night. She knew for a fact that if Ōmaeda didn't move from his spot, he'd be caught in the destructive force of the blast and would surely perish, not like Ultharon would let mere Kido stop him having dismantled one by mere excess of his own Spiritual energy. But she knew, that as brave as Ōmaeda became, he would run at the sight of the weapon he's seen twice fired. "I know this can't stop you," Seu-Feng's breath came out shakily from the cold wetness that mercilessly clung to her body, her breath came out in a wisp of mist as she opened both of her eyes, "but...if I can buy time...even find out the truth behind your strength and power...I'll give my life for that information!" With that, she fired off her stinger, a large excess of energy shot behind her before the missile weapon flew with amazing speed, aiming at the hulking beast with a devestating power and purpose. Ōmaeda smiled, whispering to himself, "Here comes Captain Seu-Feng's Bankai. I guess I should get out of here, but," with a surprising release of his Shikai, a brief and unexplained eye contact with a wide eyed Seu-Feng and a sad smile from Ōmaeda was shared, before he said, "I don't want to die a meaningless death...so my Captain can live a meaningful one." With that said, he Flash Stepped upwards, his body came right behind the bound monstrocity, grappling his strong arms up and around preforming a full nelson maneuver on him, "Let's both go with a bang, you ugly son of a bitch!" As the missile collided into Ultharon's cracked chest, a violent magnanomious explosion crackled instaneously in the air its form taking that of a yellow oval that expanded a great distance and consuming the air its visibility able to be seen and heard for miles around. The shockwave blew all rain off the ground after a brieft barrage of pellets striking Seu-Feng's face and the winds cascading and propelling her across the air and ground, allowing her barely to keep her footing. However, after seeing the selfless act her eyes widened, her stomach tightened, and the cowardous man she knew gave his life to stop the monstrocity, caused her to scream out a horrified, yet angry yell, "LIEUTENANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" From the fires, the Hollow appeared to have been completley vaporized by the explosion... ...but this assurance was cut down when a sinister chuckle could be heard. A black figure then walked out of the massive pillar of fire as if the air was like the surface of the earth. His entire left arm was missing, including his shoulder piece. A large hole was in the right side of his head, his tail was shortened to where it no longer had the blade on it's end, and other various pieces of his body were damaged. One could practically see the blood dripping off of his wounds... ...but he was chuckling. Acting as if though nothing had happened. He then used his Sonido to appear right in front of Seu-Feng, coughing while he spoke. "Now then...Captain...I don't think we've been properly...introduced." Slowly but surely, his body parts began to grow back in a slow and disqusting manner. "I...am Ultharon...the Mighty." "Shut your face, monster!" Seu-Feng irrationally began reconstructing her stinger, yellow energy rebuilt its shape and refilled the 'launch pad' it had been attached to, her brow twitched and bore sweat as she did this, showing the stress involved in doing so, "you kill my men...you disown my Lieutenant...and you bother...making pleasantries with me...," as she rebuilt her Bankai fully, she reaimed it back at Ultharon, energy already forming at the weapon and readied to fire, "don't fuck with ME!!!!!!!!!!" With her anger boiling and her breath let out in a wild outraged scream, a second missile was let loose, coursing with orange electric tendrils around its surface as it moved faster than the last one, homing in on its target with a vicious, bloodlust. She aimed to kill the beast, even at the cost of her own life! With an annoyed sneer, Ultharon reformed his claymore into his right hand. It then glew into a blue light as he held it up into the air. From his bloody mouth emerged two terrifying words. "SOVEREIGN BREAKER!" With that, he swung the sword down, releasing a Getsuga Tenshou like rend attack out towards the missle. Once it connected, the attack sliced clean through the projectile, causing it's two remaining pieces to decipate into the same yellow energy of which they'd formed. The rend went past Seu-Feng and cut through the rock wall behind her. "No way," Seu-Feng's eyes dialated and went wide with shock, as her Bankai's weapon was torn in two before the arc of energy flew narrowly past her before tearing into a large chunk of the intact canyon cliffs, blasting it apart and sending muddy water all over in the distance, the loud thunderous boom radiated the whole of the pouring, cascading rain that resumed to cover Seu-Feng's shaking body. Ultharon smiled as he witnessed his opponent's fearful reaction. Slowly, the bone armor that was previously missing from his body began to regenerate, minus the hole in his head. Then, he began releasing more of his Spiritual Pressure, causing the area around him to shake once more. He then began to chuckle in a sinister manner. "Yes...now it's my turn to go on the offensive!" With that, the bone armor in his helmet regenerated and he sprouted a pair of bat-like wings, before flapping them once with enough power to send him propelling towards Seu-Feng. "YOU'RE MINE!!!" Defeat Imminent, Hope for the hopeless ''I...I can't move...I won't be able to dodge him and there's no way I can fight with my Bankai again. What do I do? What do I do?! Seu-Feng thought with despair, reflecting her weakened, shaking, heavy breathing form. Her wet body and flailing soaked hair glowed dimly as she reverted her Zanpakuto back to its Shikai form, but even still, she had barely enough strength to fight intensely as she had in the beginning. Her eyes traced the oncoming flying object at rapid speeds perfectly, but her body could barely move a few inches per second at the rate it would take to recover the stress of using Bankai twice. She knew nothing would save her at this rate...if only... As she closed her eyes to accept death fully, a blurred figure moved like a rocket and intercepted Ultharon a mere few meters from Seu-Feng's near limp form, striking his unaware's grotesque torso squarely with a loud excess of air pressure with the sound of a rocket going supersonic in its wake, momentarily halting rainfall once again in the immediate area. WHAM, BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!! Seu-Feng's eyes were shut tightly when the force and crash were heard, but she felt no pain. In fact, she didn't feel her body move. She slowly opened her eyes to register if it was her mind going or if it was an illusion. But when she opened her eyes wide, a small blush crept onto the stalwart, duty-driven Soul Reaper Captain as she saw a fleck of flailing rich dark brown hair and a intimidating lithe, muscular, dark skinned form before her, armored around her forearms and legs in a material she had not seen before, but her cat-like grin was unmistakable. "L-Lady Yoruichi?!" Seu-Feng let out a loud and surprised gasp, as she saw her former mentor and superior stand before her. Yoruichi smiled as she kept her modified gaunt-covered fist in the exact position it was while looking back at her former student, "Nice to see you! But I also brought some company anxious to see what the racket was going on over here!" "Others?" Seu-Feng looked back behind herself to see who else she could've possibly brought. Ultharon stopped middair with the blow's impact as another wad of spit came from his mouth. He was then sent back flying at faster speeds than when he was flying, slamming into another canyon behind him. As Seu-Feng turned, she could see a young man with a feudal japanese garb around his waist and a black suit on his torso area, as well as a strange armor piece on his left shoulder. He had neck length, brown messy hair and ocean blue eyes that stared into her grey ones. He gave her a charming smile as he slung a large golden claymore like weapon over his right shoulder. "How ya doing?" he said, maintaining his smile. Seu-Feng's eyes dropped as she saw the man, twitching slightly, "Why are you here...Akisame?" Yoruichi smiled before looking back at her gaunt, seeing that it was still intact despite the high powered punch she used on the bestial nightmare. Inwardly she thanked Kisuke for modifying the anti-hierro armor further, creating it to withstand more punishiment as well as allow her to retain her speed, finding it to be at least as twice effective as the time she used it against Sosuke. She narrowed her eyes back at where Ultharon flew, the canyon wall across the cracked valley was a good kilometer and a half away, allowing herself a smug smile. "That monster of yours sure can take a punch...I was able to find you so quickly from that iconical flash your Bankai makes, Seu-Feng and from what I'm guessing," she continued speaking with narrowed eyes and a serious edge to her voice, "the Bankai only wounded him, but didn't slow him down, did it?" Seu-Feng looked down, digging her Shikai wielding hand into the wet, yet hard ground with her eyes closed tightly, "Forgive me...Lady Yoruichi..." "Don't sweat it!" Yoruichi said with a casual wave at her, winking back at her which caused the latter to blush hotly, "its not your fault your enemy is ungodly powerful!" Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay